Dirty Puzzle Jokes
by DaakuKitsune
Summary: Various dirty jokes I have heard at one place or another that I have improved into puzzleshipping. Thus, all pairings are YxY. Rated for perverted humor and... other stuff. xD
1. Cupcakes

**Title: **Dirty Puzzleshipping Jokes  
**Joke:** Cupcakes  
**Part:** 1  
**Author: **DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** Dirty Jokes ((XD)), Teenage/adult humor, either mentioned or actual sex scenes, pervertedness all around, MPREG, Shota-con (which is _actual boyxboy_, not teenxteen, or manxman), shounen-ai and yaoi  
**Genre: **Humor/Smut  
**Pairings:** YxY ((XD))  
**Overall Rating:** NC-17 ((cuz I says so))  
**Disclaimer:** Own nuttin.  
**Description: **Various dirty jokes I have heard at one place or another that I have improved into puzzleshipping.  
**Notes:** Currently I have only 2 jokes that I just remembered out of the blue for some reason. If I hear more, I'll add them, so there is no specified number of parts.

--

Mokuba was staying with the Mutou's as his older brother was off attempting to take over Microsoft. Not wanting Mokuba to get bored, Yuugi volunteered to take Mokuba to the zoo while Yami tended to the game shop.

All went well and Mokuba was having fun.

Until they came to the lion cage. There were only two lions; one male and one female. The Male was currently mounted on the Female, buried inside her.

Yuugi blushed and started dragging Mokuba away, who seemed a bit _too_ interested in watching the lion's. When they were a safe distance away, Yuugi released Mokuba's hand hoping that would be the end of it.

He was wrong.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi forced a smile and looked at Mokuba. "Yes?"

"What were those lions doing?"

Yuugi gulped. "Uh... They were just... making cupcakes."

Mokuba's mouth formed an 'o' in comprehension, and Yuugi was glad that there was no more mention of it for the rest of the day.

The next day, Yuugi was in the kitchen making breakfast when Mokuba came in, still in his pajamas and rubbing one eye sleepily.

"Yuugi?"

"Yes Mokuba?"

"Were you and Yami making cupcakes last night?"

Yuugi scrunched his face in confusion. "No... Why do you ask?"

"Because there was icing all over the couch."

--


	2. Deeper

**Title: **Dirty Puzzleshipping Jokes  
**Joke:** Deeper  
**Part:** 2  
**Warnings:** Dirty Jokes ((XD)), Teenage/adult humor, either mentioned or actual sex scenes, pervertedness all around, MPREG, Shota-con (which is _actual boyxboy_, not teenxteen, or manxman), shounen-ai and yaoi  
**Genre: **Humor/Smut  
**Pairings:** YxY ((XD))  
**Overall Rating:** NC-17 ((cuz I says so))  
**Disclaimer:** Own nuttin.  
**Description: **Various dirty jokes I have heard at one place or another that I have improved into puzzleshipping.  
**Notes:** Currently I have only 2 jokes that I just remembered out of the blue for some reason. If I hear more, I'll add them, so there is no specified number of parts.

--

Yami Deeper was not amused. He had been forced to stay after school to attend a parent/teacher/principal meeting, and now his parents, the teacher and the principal had left him in the room to attend to some 'business' he wouldn't understand.

Yami's guess was that they were having an orgy.

There was a small knock on the door and Yami was surprised to see his boyfriend, Yuugi. Wearing very short black leather shorts, a very tight black leather top (that showed off his creamy stomach) and sandals.

Yuugi told Yami that he had come to visit. Yami smirked and asked Yuugi what he planned on doing during the visit. Yuugi closed the door and said he had planned on having rabid boy sex.

Yami jumped Yuugi right there and then, pulling his own pants off in the process. He then pulled Yuugi's shorts off and proceeded to have his way with Yuugi right there on the office floor.

It was when Yami had pushed himself fully into Yuugi that the door opened.

There stood the teacher, the principal, and Yami's parents. Yami's mother fainted at the sight.

"Deeper!" Yami's father yelled.

"Deeper!" The teacher yelled.

"Deeper!" The principal yelled.

Yami grunted. "I'm trying!"

--


	3. Newlyweds

**Title: **Dirty Puzzleshipping Jokes  
**Joke:** Newlyweds  
**Part:** 3  
**Author: **DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** Dirty Jokes ((XD)), Teenage/adult humor, either mentioned or actual sex scenes, pervertedness all around, MPREG, Shota-con (which is _actual boyxboy_, not teenxteen, or manxman), shounen-ai and yaoi  
**Genre: **Humor/Smut  
**Pairings:** YxY ((XD))  
**Overall Rating:** NC-17 ((cuz I says so))  
**Disclaimer:** Own nuttin.  
**Description: **Various dirty jokes I have heard at one place or another that I have improved into puzzleshipping.  
**Notes:** x3 Another one cause these are going over so well! Not sure when the next update will be though.

--

Yami and Yuugi got married, but they couldn't afford a honeymoon so the newlyweds had to stay at the Kame Game Shop. That night, Sugoroku's dinner wasn't agreeing with him and he had to repeatedly keep getting out of bed.

When he went past his grandson's room the first time, he heard screaming. The second time he went past his grandson's room he heard laughing. Finally, the third time he went past his grandson's room he couldn't hear anything.

The next morning when Yami left Sugoroku couldn't contain himself and had to ask, "Why were you screaming last night?" Yuugi blushed and replied, "Jii-chan, you always told me if something hurt I should scream."

"That's true." He said. He then narrowed his eyes. "Why were you laughing so much last night?"

Yuugi's face heated up even more as he replied, "Jii-chan you always said that if something tickled you should laugh."

"That's also true." Wondering if he really wanted to know, but finally deciding he might as well ask, he asked about the third thing that had been on his mind. "Why did it suddenly get so quiet last night?"

Yuugi's face was literally the same color as a tomato. "Jii-chan, you always told me I should never talk with my mouth full."

--


	4. Sandwich

**Title: **Dirty Puzzleshipping Jokes  
**Joke:** Sandwich  
**Part:** 4  
**Author: **DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** Dirty Jokes ((XD)), Teenage/adult humor, either mentioned or actual sex scenes, pervertedness all around, MPREG, Shota-con (which is _actual boyxboy_, not teenxteen, or manxman), shounen-ai and yaoi  
**Genre: **Humor/Smut  
**Pairings:** YxY ((XD))  
**Overall Rating:** NC-17 ((cuz I says so))  
**Disclaimer:** Own nuttin.  
**Description: **Various dirty jokes I have heard at one place or another that I have improved into puzzleshipping.  
**Notes:** Teehee! XD You all really like dirty puzzleshipping, ne? Okay, I asked one of my friends for a dirty joke they knew, and this is only one she could think of off hand. x3

It's kinda like the first one, so I made it into a sequel of "Cupcakes!"

--

Mokuba was once again staying with Yuugi and Yami. Despite the 'cupcake' incident, Seto had no alternative babysitters; that and Bill Gates refused to die.

This time, it was Yami who took Mokuba out while Yuugi tended the shop. Sugoroku had gone on an extended vacation, claiming he needed to get some "decent sleep at least once in a while."

Remembering how the zoo expedition had gone, Yami thought the park would be a safer bet. As the two walked through the park, they passed two squirrels having sex.

"Yami! Are they making cupcakes!"

Yami twitched, already knowing this wouldn't end well. "No Mokuba, they're... er... making sandwiches."

As Mokuba once again appeared a bit _too_ interested, Yami took his hand and quickly lead him away from the rabid sex squirrels.

A little while later they happened upon two dogs having sex. Before Mokuba could ask anything, Yami again said they were making a sandwich and quickly lead him away.

Thankfully for Yami, they ran across no other rabid sex animals.

A couple days later, Seto returned and went to the Kame Game Shop to pick up his brother.

"Setoooooo!" Mokuba literally attacked his brother in a hug.

Yami and Yuugi were standing back and watching the adorable brother moment.

"Mokuba, how was your stay?" Seto asked while glancing at Yami and Yuugi with narrowed eyes.

"It was great!" There was a short pause. "I saw Yami and Yuugi making a sandwich!"

Seto raised an eyebrow as Yuugi and Yami exchanged confused glances.

"What do you mean Mokuba?" Seto asked, his voice promising pain for the two Mutou's if they traumatized his brother again.

"Well, Yami took me to the park and we saw animals making sandwiches! And then last night I went into Yami and Yuugi's bedroom and they had to have been making a sandwich because Yami had mayonnaise all over his mouth!"

--


	5. Missing Card

**Title: **Dirty Puzzleshipping Jokes  
**Joke:** Missing Card  
**Part:** 5  
**Author: **DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** Dirty Jokes ((XD)), Teenage/adult humor, either mentioned or actual sex scenes, pervertedness all around, MPREG, Shota-con (which is _actual boyxboy_, not teenxteen, or manxman), shounen-ai and yaoi  
**Genre: **Humor/Smut  
**Pairings:** YxY ((XD))  
**Overall Rating:** NC-17 ((cuz I says so))  
**Disclaimer:** Own nuttin.  
**Description: **Various dirty jokes I have heard at one place or another that I have improved into puzzleshipping.  
**Notes:** Wheee! It's about time I updated _something!_ -/smacks self/-

--

Yuugi had just moved into a new apartment and decided to invite his grandfather over for dinner. During the meal Sugoroku couldn't help but notice how hott Yuugi's roommate, Yami, was. Sugoroku had long since been suspicious of a relationship between the two and this only made him more curious. Over the course of the evening, while watching the two interact, Sugoroku started to suspect that there really _was_ something going on with the two.

Reading his jii-chan's thoughts, Yuugi assured him, "Jii-chan, I know what you're thinking, but Yami and I are just roommates."

Sugoroku was still unconvinced and asked to be shown around the apartment. Yuugi happily complied, showing his jii-chan his room and then Yami's.

The only thing odd about Yuugi's room was that it was sparsely decorated. When Sugoroku asked his grandson about this, Yuugi just replied, "Well, I _did_ just move in."

When they got to Yami's room, Sugoroku couldn't help but notice that not only was in more decorated, but Yami also had a king-size bed. When Sugoroku asked his grandson about this, Yuugi just replied, "I don't know, I never thought to ask Yami why."

Seeing that his grandfather was even more suspicious, Yuugi sighed and repeated, "Jii-chan, I told you, Yami and I are just roommates."

About a week later Yami came up to Yuugi and said, "Yuugi, since your grandpa came over for dinner I haven't been able to find the Black Magician card. You don't think your grandpa accidentally took it do?"

"I doubt it, but I'll write him a letter just to be sure."

So Yuugi sat down and wrote:

"Dear Jii-chan,  
I'm not saying you _did_ take a Black Magician card from us and I'm not saying you _did not_ take a Black Magician card from us. But one had been missing ever since you came over for dinner."

Several days later, Yuugi received the reply from his grandfather which read:

"Dear Yuugi,  
I'm not saying you _do_ sleep with Yami and I'm not saying you _do not_ sleep with Yami. But the fact remains if you were sleeping in your own bed you would have found your Black Magician card by now."

--


	6. Pregnant

**Title: **Dirty Puzzleshipping Jokes  
**Joke:** Pregnant  
**Part:** 6  
**Author: **DaakuKitsune  
**Warnings:** Dirty Jokes ((XD)), Teenage/adult humor, either mentioned or actual sex scenes, pervertedness all around, MPREG, Shota-con (which is _actual boyxboy_, not teenxteen, or manxman), shounen-ai and yaoi  
**Genre: **Humor/Smut  
**Pairings:** YxY ((XD))  
**Overall Rating:** NC-17 ((cuz I says so))  
**Disclaimer:** Own nuttin.  
**Description: **Various dirty jokes I have heard at one place or another that I have improved into puzzleshipping.

--

In a second grade class, little Yuugi Mutou raised his hand. When the teacher called on him he asked, "Teacher, can my mommy get pregnant?"

"How old is your mother, dear?" The teacher asks.

"Forty." Yuugi replied.

"Can my big brother get pregnant?"

"Well, sweetie, how old is your brother?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh yes, your brother can certainly get pregnant."

"Can I get pregnant?"

Smiling, the teacher decided to humor little Yuugi. "How old are you, dear?"

"I'm Seven and a half."

Still smiling, the teacher replies, "No, honey, you can not get pregnant."

Then, little Yami (who was sitting behind Yuugi) poked Yuugi in the back and said, "See, I told you we had nothing to worry about."

--


End file.
